Conventionally, for example, a combined machining apparatus (combined machine) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 selectively performs laser machining or mechanical machining on a workpiece. Specifically, the combined machining apparatus is equipped with a laser machining head that emits a laser beam for machining a workpiece by the use of a side pump type fiber laser for exciting the laser by making the laser incident from a side surface of an optical fiber, a mechanical machining head having a spindle on which a tool for cutting or polishing a workpiece is mounted, a head stock that fixes both heads so that an optical axis of the laser beam of the laser machining head and the spindle of the mechanical machining head are parallel to each other and to prevent relative movement between both heads, a table that mounts the workpiece and is provided to be relatively moved between the workpiece and the head stock, and a measuring unit that performs focal alignment of the laser beam of the laser machining head and measurement of geometry of the workpiece, the measuring unit having a current position detection device that detects a current position of the relative movement of X, Y and Z-axes between the head stock and the table, and a CCD camera that captures the reflected light from the workpiece surface of the measurement light beam projected to pass through the same condenser lens as the laser beam of the laser machining head, and it is possible to switch the laser machining and the mechanical machining, depending on whether the tool is mounted on the spindle of the mechanical machining head to turn the output of the laser beam of the laser machining head OFF or the tool is detached from the spindle to turn the output of the laser beam ON.
The combined machining apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 has the following effects. The switching between the laser machining and the mechanical machining can be rapidly performed by attachment and detachment of the tool to the spindle of the mechanical machining head or ON and OFF of the output of the laser beam of the laser machining head. Further, since there is no deflection of the optical axis even without performing the optical axis centering of the laser beam at the time of switching, the laser machining can be immediately initiated, and machine utilization rate rises. Furthermore, the absence of the deflection of the optical axis means that mechanical machining is performed with high accuracy, and in particular, it is suitable for micro mechanical machining. Further, by appropriately setting a positional relation in the Z-axis direction between the laser machining head and the mechanical machining head, and a positional relation in the X-Y plane, the workpiece does not collide with the laser machining head or the mechanical machining head during the laser machining or the mechanical machining.